Division of Wawanakwa
The Division of Wawanakwa (pronounced /wəwəˈnɑːkwə/ wuh-wuh-'''nahk'-wuh'') is a Craftian federal division in the state of Kagstron. It was created in 1945 and is one of the seven remaining divisions that were first contested at the 1945 general election. It is the largest division in the state, covering an extensive portion of Kagstron's southern savanna and including the namesake Wawanakwa National Park. The division is largely uninhabited except for the area surrounding the regional town of Centro. The sitting member, since the 2058 federal election, is Carmina De Santigo, a member of the National United Party. History The Division of Wawanakwa, like the rest of Kagstron, is fairly safe for centre-left parties, with the Craftian Conservative Party winning Kagstron seats only during high-tide elections. Kagstron is unique in this sense, with its political scene being largely a battle between two left-leaning parties (United and the Liberals) rather than a left and right party. While the Conservatives perform stronger in rural seats, Wawanakwa has been out of Conservative hands since 2058 election. Currently, the last time the Conservatives won a seat in Kagstron was Wawanakwa in 2055, holding it for a single term. Traditionally, Wawanakwa was the strongest-performing seat for right-wing parties in Kagstron (right-leaning parties held it continuously from 1948 to 2008), but in recent years the party's strength has diminished throughout the whole state. Currently, Wawanakwa is the only seat in Kagstron where the Conservatives finished in the top two for the two-party-preferred count. Members } | Bryan Groom | Labour | 1945–1948 |- | 2 | | Michael Derby | Protection | 1948–1963 |- | 3 | | Lewis Durston | National | 1963–1968 |- | 4 | | Ted Sharon | National | 1968–1979 |- | 5 | | Andrew McArthur | National | 1979–1992 |- | 6 | | James Traves | Conservative | 1992–2008 |- | 7 | | Cassandra Price | United | 2008–2016 |- | 8 | | Tomi Kendrick | United | 2016–2028 |- | 9 | | Matt Stephenson-Gilmore | Conservative | 2028–2031 |- | 10 | | Sakura Miyamoto | Liberal | 2031–2037 |- | (9) | | Matt Stephenson-Gilmore | Conservative | 2037–2040 |- | (10) | | Sakura Miyamoto | Liberal | 2040–2043 |- | 11 | | Louise Johnston | Liberal | 2043–2055 |- | 12 | | Johnson Lin | Conservative | 2055–2058 |- | 13 | | Carmina De Santigo | United | 2058– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Carmina De Santigo | align="right"|32,829 | align="right"|36.33 | align="right"|+5.53 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Kimlee Fan | align="right"|24,208 | align="right"|26.79 | align="right"|+2.17 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Jenna Brogden | align="right"|24,072 | align="right"|26.64 | align="right"|–3.88 |- | | align="left"|Justice | align="left"|Jack Sergio | align="right"|2,964 | align="right"|3.28 | align="right"|+0.01 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Dee Sanzo | align="right"|2,693 | align="right"|2.98 | align="right"|–0.84 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Tobias Jansky | align="right"|1,907 | align="right"|2.11 | align="right"|+1.06 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Angus Pham | align="right"|1,690 | align="right"|1.87 | align="right"|+1.87 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|90,362 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|96.36 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+2.55 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|3,410 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|3.64 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.55 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|93,772 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|96.54 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.44 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Carmina De Santigo | align="right"|52,997 | align="right"|58.65 | align="right"|+2.56 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Jenna Brogden | align="right"|37,365 | align="right"|41.35 | align="right"|–2.56 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+2.56 ! |}